


Division

by Jericho Ghost (ensanguinedsoldier)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multiple Voices, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensanguinedsoldier/pseuds/Jericho%20Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other... or something like that. Julia's unspoken words toward Spike, then his toward her. It's a little dive into what they were thinking when the relationship didn't yet run deep enough to be considered love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Division

**Author's Note:**

> The Julia portion of this was written on a 'dumb phone' with the T9 text method. Rather than expand on it, I made the second half later as sort of a response from Spike. Another work that's a few years old and being transferred to AO3 for archival purposes.

  
I'll be your angel if you'll be my demon.  
  
Together, we'll paint an elaborate scene of violence and romance (and betrayal).  
  
I know it won't be perfect, but nothing worthwhile ever is.  
  
We complete one another as only polar opposites can; isn't that reason enough to risk it all?  
  
At least we'll die happy... Until we're separated at the pearly gates.  
  
Such is the bittersweet irony of mixing heaven and hell. (Or, in our case, lover and fighter.)  
  


* * *

  
I'm no more a demon than you are an angel; feathered costumes won't fool me. You think you can run with evil and stay untainted? Babe, I'm sure you're worse than any of us. Danger in a beautiful package: you're my worst nightmare and my wildest dream all the same.  
  
Yeah, I can't bring myself to stay away from you. There's something about your smile, something that makes me feel complete. So I'll stick around, and you'll play me for the fool I am.  
  
But it's okay; we'll paint that picture you want. We'll paint it nice and proper, with the blood of a thousand others... and then we'll top it off with our own.  
  
Do you really think you can betray him? Do you really think _we_ can?  
  
This plan is worse than imperfect; it's stupid. (But at least it's worth the memories.)  
  
You know we're going to die, right?  
  
He'll kill me first. We're like brothers; he'll hate me more than he could hate some traitorous broad...  
  
Yeah. That's what you are. Don't even try to deny it. You and I, we're both traitors now.  
  
There's only one way to go from here.


End file.
